


Boy Crazy

by emotionalteen



Category: Boy Crazy, My Chaotic Love Life
Genre: F/M, Hooking up, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalteen/pseuds/emotionalteen
Summary: Natalie Lodge pretty much has it all. The clothes, the shoes, the house, the money, the school. That is until she gets transferred to a public school. The transition from a private school to a public school isn't easy. But along the way, she meets a new best friend, a new guy she's possibly falling for, and some jealous girls. With school, drama, and boys, can Natalie handle it all?





	Boy Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I just wanted to let you know something. As some of you may have noticed I used last names from the characters of Riverdale for some of my characters! I was too lazy to think of some so don't judge...lmao. Also, don't judge my bad writing skills :)

My name is Natalie Lodge. I'm 16 years old, but most say I'm more mature than my age. Not to brag or anything, but I have a pretty luxurious life. I live in different estates (my parents have multiple) so life is pretty good. I have more than enough clothes, way more shoes than I need, and more cash than I know what to do with. Plus, my bedroom in each estate is probably about the size of a master suite, but 4 times larger. I couldn't really ask for more. I went to a private school with kids just like me, and nothing was ever bragging because we all had similar lifestyles! To be honest, I was probably the happiest girl alive. That is, until my parents told me they were transferring me to a public school. Like, WHAT THE FUCK!? Just out of nowhere, "Guess what? Me and your dad decided to put you in a public school!" I actually almost passed out, from both excitement and dread. What would these kids even think of me, a random new kid, or a snobby rich girl? I didn't want to be either of those honestly. But, I guess you got to live a little. So, why not. The next day I got ready for a new school. You didn't have a uniform, so I just decided to put on a white blouse, black leggings and some black heels, along with some red lipstick. I wanted to make a bold first impression, so I did! I brushed my sleek black hair, and curled it too make myself seem way more intimidating than most people. I was finally ready to get to school and start fresh. My chauffeur drove me to school in my favorite limo. It had leather seats and rows of sweets, drinks, and food. As I pulled up to the building, I took a deep breath and stepped out. All eyes were on me as I strutted my way to the main office to receive my schedule. This school was nice, but way dirtier and chaotic than my old school. I was determined to be a new person and I wanted to be bold and ambitious, so I was. As I opened the door to the office, someone on the school's football team walked past and said "I'd sure like to hit that" so I turned around as he stared at me and I winked. I flipped my hair and turned back around as I stepped into the office. I had to grab my schedule before class so I walked up and asked the secretary for my schedule, and she asked "Are you Natalie Lodge?" I nodded my head yes and grabbed my schedule. After I had my schedule, I left the office and walked to 1st period. As I walked in, the guys looked over at me and started making remarks about me and honestly, they were pretty good comments. Mostly about wanting to smash and hook up and other shit like that. I didn't really mind as at my old school this never happened. I walked over to where all the guys were sitting and sat down on top of the table. I smoothed my blouse and mischievously said "I'm Natalie. I just transferred here from Estate High." They all looked at each other with astonishment because everyone knew that Estate High was where the wealthy kids went to school. They all started to introduce themselves but one of them caught my eye. His name was Patryk Kristofer. He seemed mysterious, sassy, brooding, hot, and funny all at the same time. He got up, and all of the guys started making room so he could get through. He walked over to me, and assisted me off of the table. His presence made me weak in the knees. He asked me if I had my schedule and I said yes. I gave it to him and he looked over it. Apparently, we had all of our classes together so he said he would show me around and walk me to all of my classes. As our teacher walked in Patryk took a seat next to some guy and I decided to take a seat next to a girl named Kaitlynn Jones. She quietly introduced herself, and I did the same. She complimented my outfit and I complimented hers. Then, the teacher introduced himself as Mr. Thomas. He told us to do whatever since it was the first day so we all started socializing. Then Kaitlynn told me about everyone in our class. From the nerds, to the jocks, to the wannabes, and finally the people I was wondering about. First, she told me about Jennifer Blossom. She told me to be careful around her. Kaitlynn said that she acted like she was the queen bee and that she was awfully close to Patryk. I kept that in mind as she moved to the next person. The one I had been waiting for. Patryk Kristofer. She told me about how he was the guy that every girl in the school had a crush on. I could understand why. He was so hot, it made my makeup melt. She told me that he had never really had any interest in a girl at our school. But, she said that she thought that he had an interest in me. That made me think about my new goal. To be bold and ambitious. And maybe, even to be the new queen bee of the school to get more attention. So, I said "Why wouldn't he?" Kaitlynn just laughed and said "You know, I like you. I think you and I could finally take down Jennifer and become the popular ones." I smiled as the thought of that fell into place. We kept talking until the bell rung. I got out of my seat and picked up my bag. I started walking out of the door and saw Patryk waiting for me. I walked up to him and said "I thought you were gonna leave." He replied with "Now why would I do that?" I finally realized that he had an accent. I asked him about it and he said "I'm from the U.K." That made him even hotter and for a second we just stood there and looked each other in the eyes. Then we finally looked away and started walking to second period P.E. with Ms. Richards. He went into the boys locker room and I went into the girls. I found Kaitlynn and we both changed into the uniform. The uniform was very bland, with black athletic shorts that weren't long, and a baseball long sleeve shirt with yellow sleeves. I walked out into the gym and sat down with Patryk and Kaitlynn. Ms. Richards told us we were going to play volleyball. I've been playing volleyball since I was 6, so I wasn't worried. Once we got into teams, I was on a team with some random kids and Kaitlynn. Patryk was on the opposing team with random kids. I went up to the front since I had a pretty good spike and set. Kaitlynn said she wasn't good at volleyball so I told her I had her back. So, she trusted me and stood next to me. As we were playing, she told me "Do you see that guy over there with the black hair? The one next to Patryk?" I said "Yeah what about him?" and she replied with "That's Brandon Andrews. That's the guy I've been crushing on since like, forever!" I looked over at him and said "You picked a good one." Kaitlynn said "I know right!" As I was distracted, Patryk bumped it to me but then I focused on the game again. As it was coming down, I got close to the net and spike it. None of them got it so my team scored a point. My team high fived me and said "Nice spike!" I ignored most of them but I taunted Patryk since he didn't catch my spike. He said "Shut Up!" and we both started laughing. After we had finished the game I made my way to Patryk and teased him. He kept laughing and making remarks but when he didn't have any more comebacks, he just stuttered and that was when we knew that I won. After gym was lunch, so I met up with Patryk and Kaitlynn because somehow we were all friends. As I walked over, I noticed Kaitlynn was sitting on one side, so I sat next to Patryk. Before I could start talking, Brandon came over and said "Nice job during gym Natalie! You should definitely try out for the volleyball team!" I said "I don't know if everyone will be able to handle me." and Patryk commented "Yeah, no one will be able to handle my Natalie because her skills are better than everyone else combined!" The inner girly girl inside of me died because Patryk just called me his!!! But I had to control my excitement. After Patryk had said that, Brandon replied to him with "I bet they won't be able to handle you but, if anyone should be the leader of the team and represent us you would be the perfect candidate!" I told him that I would think about it and give him an answer on Friday. After Brandon   
walked away, Kaitlynn said "He just totally ignored me!" I told her "Don't worry about it, he's just nervous." During lunch, me, Kaitlynn, and Patryk just joked around and learned more about each other. Finally, we had to go to class. As I got up, I learned that I only had 5 classes with Kaitlynn. 1st period, 2nd period, 4th period, 6th period, and 7th period. Since me and Patryk still had our next class together we left Kaitlynn and walked to History class taught by Mrs. Sesdidas. We never really payed attention in her class. For the most part we were writing notes to each other since we sat next to each other and didn't want to get caught talking. As the bell finally rung after an hour of torture, we walked to Mr. White's class. The worst class of them all, math. Me, Kaitlynn, and Patryk were all far from each other so I had no one to talk to. I actually payed attention in this class and took notes, did homework, all of the stuff I needed to do. Mr. White is super chill unless you piss him off, which you wouldn't want to do. After staying on his good side for an hour Patryk and I started walking to tech class with Mr. Lance. He didn't really teach us anything so we were on our phones the whole time. I took a picture with Patryk and posted it on Instagram. I made sure to tag him because why not and I also captioned it with "He is my ride or die" Then we did the same on Patryk's Instagram. We were just filming a bunch of random crap and saving it in our camera roll. Finally, the bell rung. Only two more classes to go until I can go home and relax! I bolted out of Mr. Lance's class so I could walk with Kaitlynn. When I caught up to her, I whispered "I think I'm falling for Patryk..." and she said "Don't worry, I think he's falling for you too!" That made me so happy as we walked to Ms. Mendeleev's Language Arts class. She didn't really teach us anything exciting. She taught us new words that we should accommodate into or conversations, and she also taught us about modifiers and fragments. It was pretty boring overall but she's a pretty cool teacher. She makes it less boring than all of my other classes are so she was my favorite teacher so far. Finally when the bell rung, I headed to my last class of the day. Drama with Mr. Mallerk. I love acting and singing so this elective was gonna be lit. I also found out that Patryk loves singing and acting too! Anyways, Mr. Mallerk asked us who wanted to perform a quick, unrehearsed scene. Me and Patryk both raised our hands so we got to do one together. We decided to do a scene where we were two friends that found out that we were both gay! We had such a blast doing it because we got to be someone else for a change! We were just being dorks because somehow we thought we were being funny. After we finished our scene, we held hands and bowed for the audience. We jumped off of the mini stage and got our bags and started walking outside with Kaitlynn. We were all talking to each other about how awesome the first day had been! Kaitlynn pulled me away from Patryk for a minute and whispered "I think he's about to make the first move!" and I said "I think I'm ready!" As Kaitlynn and I walked back to Patryk, Jennifer Blossom walked over. She glared at me and Kaitlynn. She turned to Patryk as he was about to say something. But before he could, she grabbed him and kissed him right on the lips. Right in front of me and she knew how much I liked him, I could just tell that she did it because she didn't want me to have him. I burst into tears and ran. I heard Kaitlynn screaming my name as I ran away. I didn't even know where I was going, but I knew it was going to be somewhere far, far away from everybody. Especially Patryk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this episode, because I had so much fun writing it. Please let me know if you want me to write more fanfic at emotionalteen2@gmail.com :)


End file.
